If the sales tax in your city is $11.2\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$11$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Answer: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${11.2\%} \times {\$11} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11.2\%$ is equivalent to $11.2 \div 100$ $11.2 \div 100 = 0.112$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.112$ $\times$ $$11$ = $$1.23$ You would pay $$1.23$ in sales tax.